


Yellowy

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu wants to sleep and Chekov is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellowy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpesAbrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAbrin/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: Drabble for pgnbri’s “How about something cute and fluffy with Sulu/Chekov? Perhaps Chekov planning a little surprise for Sulu after a rough mission?” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).

It’s been a long day. For Hikaru, anyway. The rest of the crew got to laze around the ship or enjoy the station, while he, Kyle, and Spock spent a good nine hours in a tiny shuttle documenting asteroids. Spock, of course, found the entire thing educational and therefore far more valuable than veritable shoreleave, but Kyle and Hikaru spent most of the day trying not to fall asleep at the helm. 

Of course, Pavel has no way of knowing how heavy Hikaru’s feet are. He shows up the minute Hikaru’s off the turbolift, falling right into step along the hallway of crew quarters. “You had a good trip, yes?” Pavel assumes, because to an ensign, any priority mission with the first officer has to be gold. Hikaru just shrugs and makes a noncommittal noise. He pointedly doesn’t look at Pavel while he walks, because he fully intends to fall face-first onto his bed and plunk off to sleep. But his young Russian lover is a threat to any and all plans not involving a romantic date or rigorous sex, so Hikaru tries to ignore the way Pavel walks too close and smells like erotic cologne.

Hikaru’s already rubbing his eyes when the doors to his quarters open. He’s got a little mantra in his head going, _don’t give in to the Chekov charm, don’t give in to the Chekov charm_ , and Pavel is being suspiciously quiet, not even telling Hikaru how the station’s bar served vodka nothing like the real Russian stuff, or other such inane but common chitchat. 

Hikaru’s halfway to his bed by the time he’s done rubbing his face, and then he stops abruptly, just in time to keep from knocking a potted plant all over his sheets. 

There’s a potted plant on his bed. Which is strange, because he usually keeps them around the edges of his room and on the tables, where his and Pavel’s messy lovemaking is less likely to bump into them and topple them over. 

“Woila,” Pavel tells him excitedly, gesturing forward at the common Earth dandelion, jutting smugly out of regular dirt. “A real Andorian Dandelorous! I was assured it is wery rare, but I managed to get a decent bargain on it for my Hikaru.” Hikaru somehow manages to suppress the snort that automatically comes to him. Sometimes he laughs too easily. 

It’s not an Andorian Dandelorous at all, if there even is such a thing; Hikaru’s never heard of one. It’s clearly a common weed, abundant all over both their home planet, and Hikaru’s torn between thanking his lover for the nonsense and asking how the hell Pavel’s never seen a dandelion before. Instead, he settles on, “Where did you get it from, exactly?” Because if it’s an official place on the station, Hikaru has some reporting to do. 

“A passing trader. Cyrano Jones, I zhink was his name? When I explained your interest in alien botany, he offered zhis.” There’s no point reporting a lone trader; they’re probably gone by now. Oblivious to that, Pavel’s staring proudly at the planet. When he finally looks aside at Hikaru, that falters. “You... you don’t like it?”

There’s a split second where Hikaru’s frozen in place. Pavel’s pretty features are twisting into that puppy-dog look he sometimes gets, when he thinks he’s done well but a superior officer slaps him down anyway. Hikaru’s gut twists. 

Then he blurts, “I love it.” And the way Pavel’s face brightens erases his guilt over lying. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Pavel. That was sweet of you.”

“You work so hard. I wanted you to hawe somezhing.”

“I have lots,” Hikaru laughs, and he leans in to peck Pavel on the cheek. 

That was a mistake. 

Because a minute later, he’s hurriedly moving the dandelion off the bed and dragging Pavel onto it, being mounted by an eager lover and wrapping his arms around slender shoulders. Pavel’s littering his face with kisses and bristling with love before Hikaru’s even managed to kick his shoes off—so much for getting any sleep. 

His only solace is that when he does get sleep, it’ll be with his favourite person in the universe curled up in his arms, and that’s got to be worth all the weeds in Russia.


End file.
